leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Zac/Development
}} Zaun Amorphous Combatant (Z. A. C.) By Zaun Lab Bot I= ;Zaun Amorphous Experiment - Development Log 001a |-|II= ;Zaun Amorphous Experiment - Development Log 001b |-|III= ;Experimental Protocol Violation - Development Log 002a |-|IV= ;Experimental Protocol Violation - Development Log 002b |-|V= ;Laboratory Security Breach - Development Log 003a |-|VI= ;Laboratory Security Breach - Development Log 003b |-|VII= ;Missing Prototype: Zaun Amorphous Combatant - Development Log 004 Zac, the Secret Weapon, Revealed By Tyler 'RiotWenceslaus' Eltringham Zac, the Secret Weapon, Revealed , the League's hexchem-fueled Secret Weapon, is about to hit the Fields of Justice. Playing this gelatinous champion means striking a balance between health-cost abilities and a unique mechanic. Here's your first look at what this blob's amorphous abilities bring to the table. I= ;Cell Division When any of Zac's abilities hit an enemy, a piece of him falls to the ground. Zac can pick up fallen pieces to . When Zac dies he splits into four blobs. These fragments will attempt to reform over a short duration. If any survive, Zac revives with a percentage of based on the number of remaining blobs. |-|Q= ;Stretching Strike Zac throws a two-handed punch that deals damage and targets in a line. |-|W= ;Unstable Matter Zac's body explodes outward, dealing flat damage to surrounding enemies. Enemies struck also take damage based on . |-|E= ;Elastic Slingshot Zac is as he charges up a dash toward the target location. The range of Elastic Slingshot increases up to a cap as Zac charges the ability. Zac then fires himself towards the target location, damaging and all nearby enemies upon landing. |-|R= ;Let's Bounce Zac bounces into the air, immediately , , and damaging nearby enemies. Once airborne, he bounces three times, dealing damage with each impact. ;Gameplay Zac's AoE damage and skills provide him with a lot of flexibility on the battlefield. His high level of sustainability makes him an ideal choice whether you're tearing through the jungle or trading hits in top lane. ;In the jungle Zac's combination of area damage and makes him a natural jungler. If you're partial to early game aggression, starting with an early and spending your second skill point in can open early gank opportunities. Since Zac's abilities have no mana cost, you might also consider donating an early to your AP carry. Once the action starts ramping up, you can make use of massive range to create sneaky gank opportunities by circumventing popular ward locations. ;Top lane Zac's skillset also makes him excel in top lane. His AoE presence allows you to quickly clear waves from your turrets in high-pressure situations or shove the lane when you're on the offensive. The healing mechanic on also helps win exchanges with your lane opponent, allowing you to bully enemies back to base and create opportunities for counter-jungling or ganks. While you're roaming, the mobility afforded by can help you get the drop on an unsuspecting enemy or escape from sticky situations by hopping over terrain. ;Team fights As the game progresses, Zac's extreme and strong crowd control make him a tremendous asset in team fights. With some patience and setup, you can use a fully channeled to deploy from huge distances. Once you're in the thick of it, the additional bounces from your let you pressure fragile, high-value targets, disrupting enemy positioning as you draw fire off less durable allies. Since every bounce of your yields , you'll also have the sustainability you need to keep up the attack. If the opposing team's making aggressive moves, you can opt to use the knock-up and slow from defensively, creating valuable space for the rest of your team to safely disengage. Whether you're initiating or counter-initiating, Zac has ample crowd control to keep your team out of trouble. Midseason 2017 Goo-man's getting even goo-ier. grabs enemies and knocks 'em together, while carries enemies along for wild ride. Midseason 2017 I= ;Cell Division Each time Zac's abilities hit an enemy, he sheds a chunk of Goo that can be reabsorbed to . Upon taking fatal damage, Zac splits into four bloblets that attempt to recombine. After a brief delay, Zac based on . |-|Q= ;Stretching Strikes Zac's arm stretches and grabs the first enemy it hits, damaging and them. Zac's next basic attack gains bonus range and, if Zac attacks a different enemy, he'll both targets toward each other, dealing damage in an area if they collide. |-|W= ;Unstable Matter Zac's body erupts, damaging nearby enemies. Absorbing Goo reduces Unstable Matter's cooldown. |-|E= ;Elastic Slingshot Zac charges up and himself toward the target location, up nearby enemies. Zac spawns extra chunks of for each enemy champion hit. |-|R= ;Let's Bounce! Zac squishes himself into a puddle and charges, becoming immune to crowd control and enemies that stand on him. Reactivating Let's Bounce! without fully charging causes Zac to re-form, back nearby enemies. If Zac charges for at least a second, he sucks up enemies above him and them toward the target location, damaging enemies in the area upon landing. Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Pool party| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos |-|Gallery= Zac Concept.png|Zac Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Zac Animation Study.png|Zac Animation Study (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Zac Color Exploration 1.png|Zac Color Exploration 1 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Zac Color Exploration 2.png|Zac Color Exploration 2 Zac ult mock up.jpg|Zac Color Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Zac Bloblet Concept.png|Zac Bloblet Concept Zac model.jpg|Zac Model (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zac SpecialWeapon concept.jpg|Special Weapon Zac Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Pool Party Skins Splash concept.jpg|2015 Pool Party Skins Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Category:Champion development Category:Zac